The Freezing Date (Wiki Contest: February 2013)
Entry For The Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: February 2013 I decided to take Emiley to the beach with me. I started to have feelings for her for a while now and I want her to feel special. Everyone has been busy trying to find Quintus and not having any fun so I decided to go to the beach and take Emiley with me. "Thanks Silas I really needed this, its nice to get some fresh air and to spend sometime in the outside world", she said. She was walking towards the water when I noticed how amazing she looked. Her skin was shining and her hair was flowing in the winter breeze. "Wait!, winter breeze its the middle of the summer there shoudn't be know winter breeze", I thought. The air was getting cold but I didn't want to think to long about it so I ran and jumped in the water. "Come on get in", I told her. "Just don't use your powers on me", she replied. When she got in we were swimming far into the ocean and not just the air was getting cold but the water as well. "Now its time for my vengeance!", a voice said. The water froze and I was stuck from the waste down and a woman with snow white hair and pale skin appeared. She was very beautiful but looked extremely angry at me. "Demigod suffer as I have suffered", she said and she took Emiley and flew away. "Emiley I'll save you I swear it!", I shouted. I was trapped and couldn't get out, I was unable to get out the ice. I could feel the water at the bottom that wasn't frozen and used it to break the ice to get out. I made it to shore and got a change of clothes. "Tavion I need your help", I said in my head. First there was nothing but then my mighty winged friend landed right in front of me. "Whats the issue", he said. I told him what happened and he replied, "Wow that sounds like Khione. She's the daughter of the god of the northern winds", he said. "I don't care, she took Emiley and I will get her back", I said. We flew over NYC and saw that it was snowing everywhere and it was feezing. "Where did that mountain come from", I said. Tavion told me didn't know so we flew there to see if that was the place they went.When I walked into a cave in the mountain everything was frozen and I found Emiley's body frozen in a pillar of ice. "Khione where are you!", I shouted. There was nothing than the ice goddess showed herself to me. "Why are you doing this?", I asked. "You took my love Triton away from me, you banished him to Tartarus and now I will never see him again. You will suffer as I haved as I take this girl from you", she said. She formed a blizzard and I was starting to freeze. I brought Stream Surge and it turned into its lance form. "I'm not going to let you freeze me", I said. I formed my own blizzard and the two storms were chanceling each other out. "You love this girl don't you boy, now watch her die", she said. She formed a spear of ice and was about to stab Emiley. I wanted to run to stop her but my legs were frozen. "No! if you hurt her I will destroy you", I said. There was nothing I can do, my legs were stuck and she was about to kill Emiley. In fear my stomach started to burn as if I had a sun inside of it. The entire mountain started to shake and the walls and ceiline started to fall apart. The mountain collapsed on its self and when I woke up the mountain was just a tall stack of rubble and rocks were on top of me, I was starting to pass out, but I couldn't stop until I found Emiley. I found her under a pile of rubble, she had bruises and scratches on her head and arms. Khione popped out the rubble furiated, "I will kill the both of you!", she shouted. "No you wont", I said. I got Stream Surge and summoned a bolt of lightning and shot it at the goddess and she exploded into frozen energy. I fell beside Emiley and started crying because it felt like the end. "Emiley I love you and I am sorry I couldn't save you please for give me. Emiley woke up and looked at me and smiled. "I love you to Silas and we will be together even in the underworld", she said.. We lied there in the cold with the snow falling on us and we could care less as long as we were together. In the distance I could see a group of pegasus coming towards but I passed out. I woke up in the camp infirmary, "Where am I", I asked. "You are back at camp you been knocked out for sixteen weeks", Claudia said. "What happened?", I asked. "You created an earthquake that shook the city. If it wasn't for Tavion we wouldn't have found you", she said. "Is Emiley safe?', I asked. "Yeah she is with her siblings", Claudia replied. "Thats good enough as long she is safe", I said. I closed my eyes to think about my future with Emiley and what to expect. :::::::::::: The End The Freezing Date The Freezing Date